fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuki Hanami
|katakana = 優希 花見|romaji = Yuuki Hanami|anime = Starlight Moment|age = 14 15 (Next Stage)|gender = Female|hair = Brown|eye = Light Blue|blood = AB|family = Yuuki Rose - Mother Yuuki Asahi - Father Yuuki Yuri - Older Sister Yuuki Masaru - Older Brother Yuuki Momo - Younger Sister|seiyuu = Honnizumi Rina|debut = Episode 01|ego = Starlight Blossom|power = Flowers|weapon = Bow and Arrow|hair2 = Light Pink|eye2 = Bright Blue|debut2 = Episode 01|theme = Light Pink (Main) Light Green (Sub)}} is the main protagonist of Starlight Moment. She's a member of Project Starlight, and transforms into , whose theme colour is pink. Her catchphrase is . History See: Yuuki Hanami / History Personality Hanami is an energetic, friendly girl. She gives her everything to help others, and has been described as a 'caring flower' before. She loves to draw, and greatly admires magical girls and idols. She can become greatly passionate whilst talking about the things she loves. However, she can be extremely clumsy and shy. She has troubles talking to others, and has troubles expressing when she has a problem with things. Hanami also has anxiety, and by Next Stage, she also has depression. She thinks of herself as worthless, and believes nobody would notice if she was gone. She's moved to tears extremely easily, and has troubles trusting others, believing the world is against her. Appearance Hanami is a short girl, who tends to appear much younger than she really is. She has long, brown hair, with a small bun at the side. Her bangs part in the middle. Her eyes are light blue, and she has pale skin. She usually wears a ribbon by bun. Like all the other Starlights, she has a tattoo of two angel wings on her chest. In Starlight Moment her casual outfit is a pastel pink shirt, with a denim dungaree dress worn over. She has black tights, and trainers the same colour as her top. In Next Stage ''her casual outfit consists of a fluffy maroon jumper, and a pink skirt. She wears leggings under her skirt, and wears black trainers. Relationships ''See: Yuuki Hanami / Relationships * Shirozora Reika - Hanami is extremely close to Reika, and is the first member of the project to see her as more than a cold, perfect girl. She helps Reika break out of her shell. * Tachibana Seira - Hanami is good friends with Seira, and Seira was the first friend she made in her new school. They both have a lot in common. * Hanazawa Midori - Hanami is good friends with Midori, and she admires her for chasing her dream of being an idol. However, she dislikes when Midori is pushy. Starlight Blossom Starlight Blossom ''is Hanami's alter ego as a magical girl. Her theme colour is pink, she has the power of flowers and nature, and her weapon is a bow and arrow. Appearance As Blossom, Hanami's hair grows longer, and becomes pastel pink. Her eyes become bright blue, and the ribbon by the side of her bun becomes lime green. Her Moment Gem becomes attached to her chest, in between the wings on her tattoo. Transformation Moment Start - Hanami's transformation, using the Moment Gem. Attacks * Blossom Shoot * Flower Circle * Daisy Chain * Flowering Yell * Blossom Shoot Rising Music Hanami's voice actress, ''Honnizumi Rina, has performed in many songs for the character she voices. |-|Solo Songs= *Miracle of Heart *The Day I was Reborn |-|Duets= *STAR☆LINE (with Tadoroko Azusa, Matsunaga Akane and Hikisaka Rie) *Memory Day (with Tadoroko Azusa, Matsunaga Akane, Hikisaka Rie and Yasuno Kiyono) *Until we meet again (with Tadoroko Azusa) Etymology * comes from meaning gentleness, and meaning hope. * comes from meaning flower, and meaning view. This means her name roughly translates to "Flower View of Gentle Hope". Quotes * "That's what the magical girls I love would do, after all~" * "Together, the four of us are the greatest!" * "Reika-chan... I'm so sorry..." * "It's fine. Nobody will even notice I'm gone." Trivia * Hanami's birthday is August 29th, making her a Virgo. * She's based off her creator, Printemps. * She shares her voice actress, Honnizumi Rina, with many different anime characters. This includes [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Yakushiji_Saaya Yakushiji Saaya]'' from ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure. * Hanami's said to love potatoes, though this isn't mentioned often due to the dark tone of the series. * Hanami has a fear of needles, heights, and many insects. **Despite ebing scared of tem, she loves bees- she just wishes they'd live their lives away from her. * She's a large believer in fate, and sometimes thinks of life as an anime. * She has trust issues, anxiety and depression. Gallery StarBlossProfile.png|Starlight Blossom Category:Magical Girl Category:Pink Magical Girls Category:Grand Printemps Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters